


Beautiful Reunion

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, TNA - Fandom, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Angelina Love, Velvet Sky or any TNA stars for that matter, nor do I own or have any association with TNA. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Angelina Love, Velvet Sky or any TNA stars for that matter, nor do I own or have any association with TNA. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Considering she was the TNA knockout champion it was understandable why Angelina Love was cautious in opening the door of her apartment after she heard a knock. The fact that she had just retained her title, which she had only regained the previous week, from a former ally in Madison Rayne only made Angelina more aware that she could be in for a fight, but she was in no mood to back down, especially if it came from a certain former friend who she was only too happy to continue beating on if given the chance. However it was not the former friend she was expecting.

For several moments nothing was said, the two knockouts just staring at each other, then Velvet Sky, at one time Angelina's BFF and more recently one of her biggest enemies, finally spoke, "You're welcome."

Angelina frowned at her former friend.

"See, I took out the dumpy ass motorcycle chick who was going to totally cost you your title, so the polite thing is for you to say thank you, and then I say you're welcome, but if we have to do it the other way around..." Velvet said, quickly holding out her hands as Angelina made to slam the door back in her face, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... I'm sorry, I just... I didn't come here to fight. Can we talk?" Angelina scoffed, causing Velvet to huff, "I'm serious. I have an offer for you. The least you can do is here me out... for old times sake."

Part of Angelina wanted to slam the door in Velvet's face simply for saying that, but despite herself the Canadian couldn't help thinking about it and she had to admit she had nothing to lose from at least hearing Velvet out and if she didn't like what her former team-mate had to say, well... she was still in a fighting mood.

So Angelina stepped back and opened the door wide, gesturing Velvet inside with a forced smile, the other knockout keeping a close eye on her as she entered. Closing the door Angelina waited a short while before asking, "Ok Velvet, say what you came to say and then get out. I have better things to do with my time than waste it on you."

"Awww baby, I've missed you too." Velvet said mockingly, before quickly backtracking, "We've created a monster you know."

"Is that right?" Angelina questioned.

"That's right. Madison is out of control. She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for us and now she thinks she can order me around! I don't think so. She has to be stopped." Velvet said.

There was a pause as Angelina waited to see if there was more before she spoke, "Ok, first of all when I was still around Madison knew her place, so that bitch getting ideas above her station is all you. As for stopping her, I think I'm doing a pretty good job of that already thank you very much."

Velvet scowled as Angelina indicated the knockouts title sitting proudly on a table a few feet away, "Taking the title from her isn't enough. I want to destroy her. I want her beaten over and over again until she can't even remember what it's like to have any credibility whatsoever."

"Well by all means, have at it. I don't see what any of this has to do with me." Angelina said.

Velvet looked hesitant for a moment and then said softly, "Lacey is injured, thanks to Madison, and I can't, I mean I don't want to have to take on Madison and her bodyguard by myself, and since you're in the same boat and I just proved I can help you I was thinking maybe... maybe we should reunite. You know, be The Beautiful People again. The Original Beautiful People, back and unlike all the uncool pretenders, better than ever."

Angelina stared at her former partner for a few moments, and then laughed, "Oh... I get it. Poor little Vel-vel, never been on her own before, oh so scared of facing the big bad wrestling world without someone to help her fight her battles for her, so she comes crawling back to me, someone she stabbed in the back, and begs me for my help."

"Hey, I never stabbed you in the back. You got your dumb ass fired or deported or whatever!" Velvet yelled.

"And then you replaced me without blinking an eye!" Angelina yelled back.

"I didn't replace you!" Velvet screamed, and then begrudgingly admitted, "Ok... I replaced you, but you left me no choice, and then when you sorted out your Visa issues I welcomed you back with open arms, and then YOU stabbed me in the back."

"Only after you stabbed me in the back first!" Angelina growled, "You should have never replaced me Velvet."

"I know." Velvet said, surprising Angelina, "It was a mistake, I know that now, but I'm not sorry I did it and I'm not looking for an apology for what you did, I just want my best friend back."

"You just want someone to help protect your ass." Angelina pointed out.

"Can't I have both?" Velvet grinned, before quickly adding, "Come on Angelina, don't you remember how much fun we used to have together? We can have that again and more. We can rule this division again, like we were always meant too."

"I can rule this division with out you." Angelina said, again pointing out her championship.

"Maybe, but you won't have as much fun doing it." Velvet said, stepping forward, "You know that don't you? You know how boring and lonely it can be being a single act around here, never having anyone you can count on to watch your back. That's why I never want to be alone in this business. It's just so... blah without anyone to share it with." Velvet moved forward again until she was in Angelina's personal space, "You know, I'll totally deny this later when there's other people around, but the truth is... I really have missed you. It just isn't the same without you Angelina... so come on, let's let bygones be bygones and get back to doing what we do best."

There was a pause and then Angelina said, "You know what I think... I think, you would say anything to get what you want, and then stab whoever you want in the back just so long as it suits you."

Velvet just grinned again, "Maybe I would, but even if I... screw you later, I bet I can make sure you don't mind so much."

"Oh... I should've known." Angelina laughed, "You didn't come here to reunite with me, you're just here because no one is around to fuck you."

"No, I did come here to reunite with you. I truly want things to go back to the way they were before between us... back when we used to have so much... fun together." Velvet said suggestively.

Getting so close to Velvet's face that they were almost bashing against each other's foreheads Angelina asked, "What makes you think I would even want your skanky ass again? Been there, fucked that."

"And you loved every minute of it." Velvet shot back, "Don't even try and pretend that you didn't. You loved my tongue in your pussy and ass just as much as I loved your tongue in all my holes. And just thinking about you using that strap on of yours on me, mmmmmmm, nobody fucks me like you do Angelina."

"Ha, I bet you say that to all the guys and girls you fuck." Angelina said bitterly.

"No, you're the best. You've always been the best." Velvet said, deliberately stroking her former lover's ego, "You're the best I've ever had Angelina... just like I'm the best you've ever had."

"Is that right?" Angelina laughed.

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm not." Velvet challenged, "Hell, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't love every single second we were together and you don't want me any more and I'll leave right now."

There was silence.

"Now try and look me in the eye and tell me you haven't been thinking about fucking me again this whole time, that every single time we fought you didn't want to just tear off all my clothes and fuck me in the middle of the ring in front of everyone." Velvet continued to challenge.

There was more silence, and then Angelina said, "For old times sake I'm going to give you the chance to leave right now and we'll pretend like this never happened."

"And if I don't?" Velvet questioned.

"Then I'm going to do what I used to do every night when we were together." Angelina said, "Make you my bitch."

Velvet smiled, "Do your worst, bitch!"

Angelina gritted her teeth. She knew the smart thing to do was to turn down Velvet's offer. She couldn't trust her, and while it would be smart to get someone to watch her back so she didn't have to worry about Madison and her little friend ganging up on her there were other knockouts who would be no doubt far more trustworthy allies. However Velvet wasn't being arrogant, she was the best fuck Angelina had ever had and regardless of what the Canadian's brain might be trying to say every fibre of her body was screaming to accept the offer. Then again, maybe she could counter offer.

"Ok, since you're so desperate to get fucked like the little whore you are, and I feel like fucking a slut up, I'm going to give you the chance to earn back the privilege of being my bitch, but you're going to have to be a good little ho and do everything I say." Angelina spat.

"Whatever. Fuck me already." Velvet challenged.

Grabbing her former BFF by the hair Angelina forced Velvet's head downwards and pulled her along to her bedroom, practically yanking her hair out by the roots in the process.

Velvet gritted her teeth and forced down the urge to punch Angelina in the stomach or better yet back suplex her onto her ugly carpet floor. She knew she couldn't. She knew that coming here and offering Angelina her little deal would inevitably end with the other woman sexually dominating and humiliating her, and since she needed Angelina, at least for now, Velvet would just have to take whatever her former friend had to give. Besides, it wasn't like Velvet wasn't going to enjoy it.

Once the door to the bedroom closed Angelina unceremoniously slammed Velvet up against the wall and tried to suffocate her by shoving her tongue down her throat only for Velvet to give as good as she got.

Immediately both TNA knockouts became incredibly annoyed as there was no denying this kiss was the best either one of them had had since they had last been together, all other kisses lacking a certain electricity which crackled between them now and every other time Angelina and Velvet had locked lips.

As they continued to brutally attack each other with their lips and tongues the two knockouts began running their hands all over each other, Velvet almost immediately going for Angelina's big tits, squeezing a moan out of the other blonde as she squeezed her almost melon sized titties which caused Velvet to smirk into the kiss. Seconds later it was Velvet's turn to moan and Angelina's turn to smirk as the TNA knockout champion reached down to grab two handfuls of well rounded ass, squeezing that booty roughly before moving upwards to Velvet's tits to make her moan again.

For the next few minutes the two women roughly groped each other as they seemed to turn kissing into a deadly sport, both extremely vain blondes playing a game of chicken to see who could go the longest without being able to breathe properly. In the end it was a tie, both of them pulling back at the same time. They had rematch after rematch but every result was the same, both knockouts evenly matched, at least in the kissing department.

In the middle of all those rematches hands began sliding under clothing to squeeze bear flesh, tops and bras getting pushed aside so nipples were easier to tease while panties fell down to join a skirt and a pair of skinny jeans crumpled around a couple of pairs of ankles so a pair of well rounded butts became more fun to feel up.

Finally the seemingly endless kissing was momentarily ceased as Velvet's hand reached down for the spot in between Angelina's legs she had been deliberately avoiding, another smile crossing her face as she found that area just as drenched if not more so than she had been expecting it to be thanks to her skilful hands. Velvet only got enough time to slide her fingertips over Angelina's soft pussy lips once before the other woman broke the kiss, grabbed both her hands and forced them above her head.

"You don't get to touch me there, until I give you permission." Angelina snarled, letting go of all of one of Velvet's hands and immediately sliding her free hand down to in between the other TNA knockout's thighs.

Velvet couldn't help smirking and moaning as Angelina's fingers skilfully teased her pussy lips, a certain fire for her in the other woman's eyes which she had truly missed, a fire Angelina couldn't have hidden if she tried.

"Is this what you came here for slut? Huh? You come here to get fucked?" Angelina growled.

"Oh yeah, fuck me Angelina. Fuck me with your fingers. Ooooohhhhh, I've missed your fingers inside me baby, I've missed you sliding your fingers inside me and fucking me like only you can." Velvet purred, deliberately stroking her former lover's ego.

Angelina wasn't buying it, "Like only I can huh?"

"Oh yeeeeeessssssss!" Velvet moaned as two fingers were pushed into her soaking wet love hole.

"Like only I can?" Angelina repeated bitterly, "So Madison never fucked you like me?"

"No baby, she was never as good as you." Velvet said in between moans.

"How about Lacey?" Angelina questioned.

"Mmmmmm, not even close. You're the best Angelina, you always were. Please fuck me." Velvet pleaded.

Angelina leaned in as close as she could without kissing the other woman, "I don't know if you're lying, skanky ass is telling the truth or not... but it doesn't matter, because what you just said will be the fucking truth when I'm done fucking your stupid little whore brains out!"

Velvet knew that what her former lover had just said was meant to be insulting but it failed miserably as Velvet hadn't been lying. It had been something of an annoyance over the last year given the squabble between the original Beautiful People members but Angelina really was the best, no one using their fingers quite like the current knockouts champ to make Velvet squirm and writh in pleasure.

As if she was out to prove Velvet's point Angelina began thrusting with ever-increasing force, her thumb effortlessly teasing Velvet's clit as those skilled fingers curled upwards to ruthlessly attack Velvet's G-spot, the knockout champion bringing her former BFF to the edge of climax in what felt like seconds and then cruelly keeping her at her for what felt like an eternity.

Back when they were together Angelina had constantly been switching from fucking Velvet roughly and softly, quickly and slowly, loving and lustfully, constantly switching between different combinations to constantly keep her lover guessing, the only constant being that it was always amazing. There was nothing soft about this, or seemingly loving, but there was roughness and so much lust it threatened to consume both women. However while the speed started fast it slowed down once Velvet was on the edge, Angelina grinning in triumph as she kept her former friend on the verge of climax but not allowing her to receive it.

The look of anger mixed with annoyance in Velvet's face was priceless. It was so delicious that Angelina almost left Velvet stewing in her own juices so she could go get her camera, but that would involve taking her fingers out of the other woman's pussy and since Angelina wasn't prepared to do that she was just going to have to commit the look on Velvet's face to memory. Of course trying to do that just brought up a bunch of memories Angelina had been trying to forget, the blonde knockout champion quickly finding a way to distract herself from those unwanted memories.

With her free hand Angelina began pulling Velvet's top over her head. It wasn't exactly hiding anything being that it was crumpled up by her neck, but removing the last bit of Velvet's clothing seemed like a good distraction, which it indeed proved to be as Velvet lifted her arms up and helped pulled the top off the rest of the way.

Angelina reached for Velvet's bra, grabbing onto it with every intention of also slowly pulling above the other woman's head, but then a thought occurred to her. Grinning wickedly Angelina pulled forwards with all her might, tearing the bra apart and off Velvet's body. Velvet cried out, a little in pain, but mostly in annoyance, "Hey!"

Deciding to get mad and even instead of one or the other Velvet reached up and tore first Angelina's top and then her bra from her body, but in both items of clothing to shreds and making Angelina cry out in annoyance, "Hey, I liked that top you bitch!"

"Serves you right." Velvet said softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Angelina also leaned in but at the last second she ducked her head down and grabbed a hold of Velvet's right nipple with her teeth, biting down on it hard as she pounded her fellow knockout's pussy with her fingers while her thumb was viciously attacking the other woman's clit.

Velvet came practically on the spot, her eyes rolling and her hips rotating as her first climax of the evening crash through her, the whole time Angelina biting down so hard she almost drew blood, replacing her teeth with her lips as Velvet was coming down from her high to make the other TNA knockout moan loudly for her.

As if she was absolutely starving for tit flesh Angelina went back and forth between Velvet's huge boobs, using her free hand to squeeze and manipulate the free breast while she concentrated on the other, mostly concentrating on licking, sucking and occasionally biting the nipples but also spending plenty of time sliding her lips all over those soft mountains of flesh, worshipping them just like she used to back when these tits were hers to play with whenever she wanted.

The whole time Angelina suckled on Velvet's teats she continued fingering the other blonde, skilfully bringing her to a couple more climaxes before finally pulling her cum soaked fingers out of that well pleasured pussy and pushed them directly into Velvet's mouth.

Instead of offering even a hint of protest like Angelina had been expecting Velvet willingly took those fingers into her mouth and began seductively sucking on them as if she was giving a blow job. The sensuous sucking drove Angelina crazy, Velvet reminding the knockout champ just how good she could be with her mouth.

She proved it some more, albeit briefly, when Angelina shoved her tongue into her mouth to retrieve a little bit of that cum, the two knockouts sharing the sweet ambrosia of Velvet's orgasm juices. Once they had both swallowed Angelina pulled back and pushed Velvet's face into her chest, again the other blonde neither resisting or complaining. Instead Velvet went to work on making Angelina moan, licking, sucking and occasionally biting the nipples before her and also sliding her lips all over those soft titties, just like Angelina had done to her.

Tightening her grip on the back of Velvet's head Angelina guided her former and now current lover back and forth for a while, occasionally pausing to shove her face in between her tits as if she was trying to smother the other blonde, before finally pushing Velvet away and stepping back, "You want to be my bitch again Vel-vel? You want me to help keep you safe from Madison, her bodyguard and the big bad wrestling world? Well, let's just see how badly you want it..."

Angelina turned and headed for the bed, kicking off the last of her clothing as she went. Getting on all fours on the bed the champion turned and said, "Come on slut, you know what I want. Get over here, pucker up and kiss my ass. Prove to me you want to be my bitch again."

Quickly Velvet did as instructed, getting up on the bed behind Angelina and pressing her lips to her ass in a long, soft kiss. After that Velvet began covering Angelina's backside in kisses, mostly keeping each kiss quick, but sometimes also spending several seconds pressing her lips to one particular part of Angelina's cheeks.

It was far from obvious given how eager she seemed to be but at least part of Velvet did resent having to literally kiss the ass of the bitch she had hated so much over the past year. Angelina saw this as an active submission and Velvet definitely shared that opinion, but this was just one of many things Velvet had suspected she would have to do to gain Angelina's trust. Perhaps at some point it would be Angelina who was kissing her ass, but at the moment Velvet had to accept her humbling.

Under normal circumstances Velvet hated to be humbled, but this scenario was admittedly something of a turn on, and something she was far from unfamiliar with.

To be part of The Beautiful People you had to have a fantastic ass and at one point or another Velvet's lips had been pressed against the butt cheeks of each member of TBP. While she had kissed everybody's ass in the BP there was just something about kissing Angelina's butt. It wasn't just that it was a hot ass, which it was, but Angelina had an air of dominance about her which Lacey never had and Madison could only ever wish she had.

As if to prove that point Angelina then ordered in a dominating tone, "Mmmmmm, that's good. I forgot what a good ass kisser you can be Velvet. Now keep reminding me just what a great brown noser you are. Stick your tongue up my ass you fucking slut. Clean out that hole I shit from! And keep kissing my butt while you're doing it. Finger me too. I want to cum with you worshipping my fucking ass."

Angelina then moaned as two fingers were pushed into her dripping pussy, Velvet beginning to pump them skilfully in and out of her as she buried her face in between her butt cheeks.

With Velvet in no position to see her expressions Angelina didn't bother hiding the grin crossing her face as she felt that knowing tongue of Velvet's licking up and down her ass crack in a teasing motion before zeroing in on the puckered flesh she had been ordered to stick her tongue into. With a slow but steady amount of force that's exactly what Velvet did, Angelina moaning as her ass was slowly invaded and then fucked by that soft little tongue.

There were few things in life that made Angelina feel more powerful and dominant than making some skank kiss her ass and tongue her ass hole so at the moment she was on top of the world, absolutely adoring the sensations of Velvet beginning to go back and forth between her butt cheeks and back hole.

The attention her front hole was getting was just as good if not better, Velvet quickly picking up the pace of the finger fucking to the point where she was pounding Angelina's pussy, curling her digits inside her to attack her G-spot while battering her clit with her thumb.

It was hard to tell whether Velvet was trying to make Angelina cum as soon as possible so she could stop kissing her ass or whether she wanted to move on so Velvet herself could receive some pleasure again or whether she was simply trying to repay the earlier favour quickly or a combination of all three. Angelina didn't know or care what the answer was, all she cared about was that only after a few minutes of the rim job becoming so wonderfully thorough she already felt herself on the edge of an orgasm.

For a little while Angelina fought it as best she could, but if she really wanted it to be prevented from happening she would have told Velvet to slow down. She didn't and as a result of that ultimately she was pushed over the edge, her holes clenching down on Velvet's fingers and tongue respectively as her climax washed over her. As Angelina's eyes rolled in the back of her head Velvet slowly removed her tongue from her ass hole and began kissing her ass cheeks again, silently proving to Angelina that Velvet had not forgotten what she liked, at least when it came to rim jobs.

"Mmmmmm, yeah... ass kissing is definitely something you're good at Velvet." Angelina mocked, pushing Velvet away from her and getting up, "And speaking of asses, get on the bed where I just was and present your ass to me."

"Awww, did you miss my ass Angelina?" Velvet challenged as she slowly crawled on the bed, sticking out her much lusted after ass, "Did you miss getting to play with my ass? You want to fuck it hard and deep like you always used too? Mmmmmm, my ass has missed you and your big strap on Angelina, have you and your big, fat strap on cock missed my ass too?"

"You know what Velvet, I have missed fucking your ass." Angelina admitted with a grin before she delivered a hard smack to Velvet's vulnerable backside, "But you know what I've missed just as much? Spanking your ass!"

With that Angelina began delivering hard smack after hard smack to Velvet's ass, spanking those well rounded cheeks with the skill only a experienced top could truly possess.

The number of asses Velvet had kissed and/or rimmed out was very small, however she had suffered the humiliation of a spanking many, many times before.

A lot of the times that she had somehow crossed a male wrestler Velvet had ended up getting her ass spanked by him at some point. Whether this was his attempt to humiliate her or he just wanted to touch her ass or whether it was for delight of the crowd or was a combination of all three Velvet didn't know or care, but it was the only way a guy had ever spanked her because she would've never allowed it otherwise. Not for any guy. On the other hand she had let plenty of girls spank her, and not just Beautiful People members either but a few other women Velvet deemed worthy of her ass. Of course a few women she didn't deem worthy of her ass had also spanked her, and again Velvet didn't know or care whether it was their attempt to humiliate her or whether they just wanted to touch her ass or whether it was for the delight of the crowd.

So, Velvet had a lot of experience getting spanked and of everyone who had ever laid a hand to her buttocks Angelina was by far the best. The men were too rough, didn't really know what they were doing and weren't given the chance to really get going. The women were better, especially Madison who had become an expert at giving Velvet just the type of butt beating she liked, but even on her best day Madison couldn't compare to Angelina who was the perfect mix of roughness and speed, Velvet crying out in a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure in no time as Angelina went to work on tanning her hide.

Angelina smirked at the obvious sounds of pleasure Velvet was making as she spanked her. Despite the loudmouth, confident Velvet the TNA audience and locker room saw Angelina knew that deep down Velvet was a submissive at heart. Sure, Velvet loved to dominate but if she was ever truly honest with herself she would have to admit she was a bottom who acted like a top. Of course Velvet would never admit that out loud, especially when other people were listening, but Angelina knew the truth. She had always known.

From the moment they met Angelina had known the truth about Velvet, so when Velvet came to her with the idea of teaming up as equals Angelina had been very amused by it. Here was a obvious bottom who was trying to be a top. And the more she talked to the other blonde the idea of hanging around this girl and playing a long to her acting like a top became more and more amusing, as long as the punch-line was that behind the scenes this wannabe top was her bitch.

It had been easy to seduce Velvet. In fact it seemed they were out to seduce each other so technically they both succeeded, but whatever Velvet's original intentions were she was quickly submitting to Angelina and doing so every night from then on. Oh how Angelina had missed it. How she had missed making Velvet bend over and take a spanking for her, colouring her cheeks in a shade of pink, sometimes even red if Velvet had been naughty or pissed Angelina off in any way.

As Angelina was more pissed off with Velvet right now than she had ever been back when they had been together the dominating blonde really let the other blonde have it. Sure, at first it was pretty gentle by Angelina's standards, but she quickly increased the speed and roughness until she was pretty much literally assaulting Velvet's ass with stinging blow after stinging blow, the sound of her hand smacking Velvet's butt cheeks echoing throughout the room.

It was so hard Velvet had to once again remind herself exactly why she just had to take whatever Angelina had to give her, while the same time she was unable to stop herself from letting out the occasional cry of pleasure as her traitorous body reacted positively to the humiliating spanking.

Velvet's enjoyment did not go unnoticed and simply proved once again that no matter how she acted Velvet will always be a bottom. This obvious fact never failed to put a smile on Angelina's face and this time was no different, the former and perhaps now once again current leader of The Beautiful People enjoying every second of putting her former and now perhaps current glorified lackey in her place.

By the time Angelina was finally finished spanking her Velvet's eyes were flooding with tears but she forced herself not to make a sound. She didn't want to give Angelina the satisfaction.

These tears quickly vanished though as the throbbing agony her butt was in was quickly soothed away by Angelina's skilled hands.

Velvet had been able to stop herself from sobbing out loud but she was unable to hold in soft sighs of pleasure as Angelina gently massaged her pain away, the knockouts champion greedily groping her butt for quite a while before eventually pulling apart the cheeks to no doubt study the little puckered hole in between them.

While Angelina's eyes were also drawn to Velvet's dripping wet pussy most of her focus did fall upon that tight looking little rosebud which Angelina had enjoyed playing with so many times before.

The Original Beautiful People members used to have sex in a variety of different ways, but when Angelina strapped on a big cock it almost always ended up in Velvet's ass. Angelina just hadn't been able to help herself. Velvet's ass was like a work of art, something others got to look at from a far but Angelina was the one who owned it. How could she not use it as often as possible? It would have done a disservice not too, and if there was one thing both Angelina and Velvet knew when this whole thing started was that Velvet wouldn't be leaving here without getting a serious ass fucking.

Spitting on to that little hole Angelina pressed her finger to it, rubbing her saliva around it for a little while before pushing her finger inside, at which point a smile crossed her face, "You pre-lubed!"

"What? We both know you weren't going to be able to resist fucking my ass. I thought I better make sure I was nice and ready for you back there. Plus this way you couldn't ass raped me completely dry." Velvet joked.

Angelina didn't find it funny, "I'm not a monster you know."

"Oh I know baby, I was only joking. I know you're not a total bitch... mmmmmm, and I know how much you like lubing my ass. Please feel free to spend as long as you want fingering my ass, make sure I'm nice and ready back there so you can really give my butt a pounding." Velvet moaned as Angelina continued sliding her finger in and out of the other blonde's shit hole.

"Mm, I don't know, you already feel pretty lubed to me." Angelina said, pulling her finger out, slapping Velvet's ass, rolling off the bed, and reaching into her bed side draw to pull out her strap on, "Maybe I should just strap this on and shove it straight up your slutty little ass. Butt fuck you hard right from the start. Would you like that bitch?"

Velvet smirked, "I'm ready for anything you have to give."

Angelina scowled at her for a few seconds, and then ordered, "Spread your cheeks. I'm going to pound your ass so hard it's going to still be loose and open during next week's show."

Grinning at Angelina's exaggerated threat Velvet pressed her face down against the duvet covers before she slowly reaches back and spreads her ass cheeks, exposing her back hole to the woman intent on butt fucking her.

Licking her lips at the sight presented to her Angelina slowly strapped on her harness and looked down at the bottle of lubricant she had in her bedside drawer. After contemplating it for a few moments Angelina grabbed it and poured a generous amount on her dildo, stroking it in as if she was jerking off a real cock, before she put the lubricant back in the draw, closed it and then crawled onto the bed behind the other knockout.

Pressing two of her still wet with lubricant fingers to Velvet's ass hole Angelina massaged the liquid into the outside before pushing inside, partly to give a little extra coating, but mostly just for the fun of slowly pushing her fingers in and out of that tight little orifice, teasing the other blonde for several minutes before removing her fingers, grabbing hold of her toy and pressing it against her target.

"You wanna get butt fucked Vel-vel?" Angelina asked softly.

"Mmmmmm, yeah, butt fuck me Angelina. Fuck me up the butt." Velvet moaned.

"You want it, beg for it." Angelina demanded.

"Oh please Angelina, butt fuck me. Please take your big, fat cock and shove it up my butt. Drill my butt hard and deep like only you can. Mmmmmm, I've missed you butt fucking me Angelina, and I know you've missed butt fucking me. I bet you've spent night after night dreaming about my hot ass, about how you used to fuck it so good, and how you wish you could fuck it again. Here's your chance Angelina. Butt fuck me. Shove that big, fat strap on cock of yours up my ass and butt fuck me you bitch!"

Velvet's begging ended in a cry of pain and pleasure as her ass hole was forced apart by the head of the strap on, the previously lubed up butt hole stretching wide until the toy pushed past it and into Velvet's back passage. Clutching on tightly to her ass cheeks and gritting her teeth Velvet prepared for the rest of the monster dildo to penetrate her pooper. She didn't have to wait long.

Letting go of the base of her strap on and grabbing onto the other side of Velvet's waist Angelina began forcing inch after inch of fake dick into her ex-friend's ass, barely giving her recent enemy a second to pause in between each inch before adding another, the knockouts champion grinning to herself as she made the other woman squirm for her as she filled her rectum with dildo. In what felt like no time at all Angelina's hips bumped against Velvet's butt cheeks, every single inch of that strap on now deeply embedded in Velvet's much lusted after ass.

"Ha, I forgot how good my strap on looks buried balls deep in your ass." Angelina chuckled lustfully, "How does it feel bitch? How does my strap on feel deep inside your fucking ass?"

"Mmmmmm, it feels good. Your strap on feels good in my ass. Oooohhhhh, please Angelina, butt fuck me. Pound my butt hole. Take my ass slow and deep, loosen up my shit hole real good, and then pound it like only you can. Mmmmmmm, we both know you wanna fuck my ass, so do it. Butt fuck me bitch." Velvet moaned.

"Me, a bitch? You're the one with a dick in your ass, bitch!" Angelina pointed out with a laugh.

"MMMMMMMM, you're right, I'm the one with a dick in my ass, and I love it so much. I love your dick in my ass Angelina. Please use it. Use that big dick of yours to fuck my ass. Butt fuck me good. Show me what you can do with that dick. Ha, you say I want to be your bitch, but really I just want you by my side again. It's you who wants me as your bitch, and if you want that you're going to have to make it happen. You're going to have to make me your bitch. You're going to have to fuck my ass so good that I have no choice but to be your bitch. You want me as your bitch, go ahead... bitch, ass fuck me as hard as you can and just try to make me your bitch. I'm begging you right now, please, please try. Just try making me your bitch!"

Again Velvet's begging ended with a cry which was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Angelina began slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, repeating the process as the TNA knockouts champion began fucking her former friend up the ass.

Angelina kept things slow and steady, her eyes glued to Velvet's tightest of holes stretched obscenely around her dildo, the other woman continuing to spread her butt cheeks for her which presented Angelina a perfect view of that stretched shit hole.

Wrestling for a living had made Angelina naturally want to be dominant in bed, and when it came to dominating other women there was no greater form of dominance than to fuck another woman in the ass. To Angelina it made it crystal clear who was in charge, the roles of dominating top and submissive bottom made perfectly clear in this act which never failed to make her feel the same power and dominance she felt whenever she got to dominate an opponent in the ring.

The position Velvet was now in was very much one of submission, not just because she was getting fucked up the butt, but because she was spreading her ass cheeks while getting her shit hole stretched. It was another impressive sign of just how far Velvet was willing to go to get what she wanted. When she was good and ready Angelina would be putting just how far Velvet was willing to go even more to the test.

For now Angelina was content to keep the sodomy slow and steady, not for Velvet's sake, who knows how many cocks the slut had taken up her ass since the last time they were together, but because Angelina enjoyed stretching out a bitch's ass, and like she said, tonight Velvet was her bitch. Velvet had even just challenged her to make her her bitch, a challenge Angelina was only too happy to answer, although in her mind she didn't have to make Velvet her bitch. Velvet already was her bitch. She always had been.

Regardless of why Angelina was going slow Velvet was just glad she did as it had been a while since her last ass fucking.

Over the years countless people had told Velvet her greatest asset was her ass. For a long time she flaunted it, used it to tease guys and girls alike, manipulate them into doing whatever she wanted, the whole time never letting a single one of them getting even close to fucking it. At first Velvet figured it would be something she would save for when she really wanted something, like a new car or an expensive piece of jewellery, but she was able to get those without giving up her anal cherry, so instead she decided to save it for someone worthy. After not finding anyone worthy in years of jumping from bed to bed Velvet concluded no one ever would be. Then she met Angelina.

In a single night Velvet went from anal virgin to anal whore, practically addicted to having Angelina's big strap on dick up her ass, Velvet literally giving her butt to Angelina who used it often and roughly for her pleasure. It had been bowel bliss, but then she lost Angelina and with it the one person who had been worthy of her ass.

Velvet had been so horny for anal sex she started letting Madison regularly fuck her up the butt. That worked for a while, the two of them slamming each other's asses as well as Lacey's, but ultimately it led to the downfall of The Beautiful People 2.0 as Madison stopped taking it up the butt and started exclusively pounding butt in an attempt to turn Velvet into her bitch and takeover the stable completely. Velvet refused to be Madison's bitch and now ironically she was Angelina's bitch again, however if these were her only choices Velvet would happily bend over for Angelina whenever she wanted.

After all, it wasn't like there wasn't advantages to being Angelina's bitch... advantages which would come apparent the moment Angelina stopped the slow sodomy and began giving Velvet a real rectum ramming.

"Yeah, you like that Velvet? You like how I fuck your ass?" Angelina taunted.

"Oh yeah, fuck me baby, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Fuck it harder!" Velvet moaned.

"Madison fuck your ass this good? How about Lacey? Or all the other guys and girls you've let up your fucking ass over the last year?" Angelina mocked.

"No, you're the best baby. You were always the best." Velvet swore, "I only let Lacey ass fuck me once and neither she or Madison could compare to you."

"What about everyone else?" Angelina asked bitterly.

"I never let anyone else fuck me there, I swear!" Velvet promised.

"You shouldn't have let Lacey or Madison fuck you there!" Angelina snarled, pushing Velvet's hands away from her ass cheeks and beginning to viciously spank the other woman as she continued butt fucking her, "This is mine! This is my fucking ass to use as I fucking please! Did you forget that? Too busy replacing me and whoring yourself out? You forgot that I own your fucking ass! It's mine. My fucking property, and no one should ever be using it but me!"

"I'm sorry baby, I swear, no one but you will ever fuck my ass again." Velvet whimpered as her ass was attacked inside and out.

"They better not!" Angelina yelled, delivering one final smack which was even harder than all the others before she concentrated all her attention on the ass fucking.

As if she was out to prove Velvet's ass truly was hers Angelina began fucking it with every ounce of her strength, pounding the other woman's poop hole hard and deep.

In Angelina's mind that was exactly what she was doing. And why shouldn't she? Velvet's ass was hers and how dare this bitch forget it. How dare she forget that night Angelina took her anal cherry, how she had promised to give Angelina her ass, that it would be hers forever. She promised she would be hers forever. Did that mean nothing to her?

Angelina suddenly didn't care if Velvet had a lousy memory or that night simply didn't mean as much to Velvet as it did to her, because this night would change all that. Their first night together Angelina had set out to get herself a bitch. Tonight they weren't leaving until Velvet promised to be hers forever.

Velvet wanted them to reunite so bad? She wanted Angelina in her corner? She wanted them to be The Beautiful People again. Fine, Velvet was going to get everything she wished and more. Things were going to go back to the way they were between them, just like they were in the good old days, only this time Velvet wasn't going to get to pretend to be on Angelina's level. She wasn't going to allow her to pretend they were two tops out to take over TNA. No, this time everyone was going to know Velvet Sky was Angelina Love's bitch. Everyone from TNA management to the guys cleaning the arena to the fans would know that Velvet Sky does every little thing Angelina Love, whether it's kissing her ass, licking her pussy or bending over to get her ass spanked and fucked. Velvet is going to be the laughing stock of the knockouts, and Velvet won't care because Angelina is going to do what she should have done from the start, totally break this bitch and turn her into her completely submissive bitch.

Angelina could have completely broken Velvet once she realised the first fucking hadn't quite done the trick but she had decided against it. She had decided she liked having someone around who was close to being an equal to her but who knew they weren't almost without ever needing to be told or reminded of that fact. However this time Angelina was going to drill Velvet's ass so hard the other blonde wasn't going to even remember what it was ever like to be a top, and she wouldn't even want too. Angelina was going to pound Velvet's pooper until her shit hole was so loose and gaping Angelina could shove the knockouts title and the knockouts tag titles up there, humbling Velvet into a position of submission forever. Angelina was going to fuck Velvet's ass so hard all Velvet would ever want to be in life is Angelina's bitch.

Despite the fact that the butt fucking had become so forceful that had anyone seen it Angelina would have been arrested for assault the knockout champion had no idea just how close she was to getting what she wanted.

In the wrestling business it was so important to appear tough, even if you weren't. Deep down Velvet had always known she would never be the toughest woman in any half decent women's division, which was one of the reasons she had always latched on to at least one other person to help her get through it, but she had always seen herself as a top... until she met Angelina.

As far as Velvet was concerned Angelina Love was a goddess. A goddess of lesbian domination, unable to turn any girl into her whimpering bitch with ease.

It had felt so natural to submit to her it almost felt like it didn't count, like all women should submit to Angelina no matter who they were and that was just the way it was. Or at least that's the way it had felt to Velvet during their first glorious run, especially when the other woman bent her over and fucked her up the ass hard, rough and brutal just like this.

When Angelina was gone Velvet was lost. It was like there was a part of her missing and no matter how hard she tried Velvet couldn't get that missing part of her back. She certainly couldn't replace it. Even when she was on top of her game Madison's lousy butt bangings couldn't compare to the first-class rectum wrecking Velvet was now receiving, her poor pooper being so brutally battered and stretched Velvet couldn't possibly see how she could ever sit or shit right again. Even the idea of walking around properly seemed an impossible dream, but at that moment it all seemed worth it even just for another second of the heaven which was that monster cock pile-driving in and out of her ass hole.

Many times when they were originally together Velvet had thought about submitting completely to Angelina, to drop all ideas of being a top and commit to being nothing but this dominating woman's bitch forever. When they were apart Velvet used to dream of first Angelina returning to claim what was rightfully hers and then when they were feuding she would dream of Angelina breaking her by force and turning her into what it felt like she was always meant to be. Now Velvet had to bite her lip to keep herself from begging Angelina to let her be her bitch forever, which wasn't something she got to stop herself from saying for long.

"Who's bitch are you Velvet? Who's bitch are you!" Angelina demanded.

"Yours... I'm your bitch Angelina." Velvet said through gritted teeth, not sure whether she was telling Angelina what she wanted to hear or really meaning it.

"You always were! You always were my bitch Velvet. I own you! You're mine. You've always been mine, and I'm going to make sure you never forget that again. You're never going to want to even try replacing me again once I'm done fucking your ass!" Angelina yelled as she pounded into her bitch.

Suddenly realising something a smile slowly crossed Velvet's face before she let out a hysterical scream as her ass hole clamped down like a vice on Angelina's big strap on cock as her body trembled, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her cum ran from her pussy like a river, staining the sheets below. The sheets were already pretty stained with pussy juice but they were given several coatings of cum as Angelina savagely sodomised Velvet through several multiple climaxes, the true top of The Beautiful People slamming her old and now new bitch's ass over and over and over again, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing throughout the room like machine-gun fire.

After what felt like an eternity of pushing herself through her own orgasms thanks to the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer mental enjoyment of claiming Velvet as hers again Angelina finally ran out of steam, experiencing one last hard climax before pulling out and examining the destroyed hole which used to be tiny and tight. The tag belts probably wouldn't both fit up there together or with anything else but Angelina might just be able to shove her title belt through the gaping red ring of flesh and into the dark depths of Velvet's bowels. Angelina was tempted to try, but she had a better idea.

Collapsing down onto her back Angelina pointed at her cock, "Suck it clean bitch!"

After panting hard to get her breath back for a brief moment Velvet did as she was told, crawling down and taking the strap on into her mouth without complaint, greedily sucking all her own ass juices off it while looking up at Angelina expectantly.

For her part Angelina reached down and patted her old and now new pet, stroking her hair out of her face as she watched her lips bob up and down on the shaft until it was covered in saliva.

Even after it was clear the strap on was spotless Angelina continued to let Velvet suck her cock for a little while, simply enjoying the sight of it before pulling Velvet up and into her arms for a long kiss. When she finally broke it Angelina smiled, confident she was completely in control of the situation. Then Velvet said something which brought her world crashing down around her, "So, you're like... in love with me."

"What?" Angelina exclaimed.

Velvet searched the other knockout's eyes, and then smiled, "Oh my God you totally are. This explains so much."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angelina demanded.

"Your mine, you've always been mine. Ha, sounds more like a jealous lover than a top putting it's bitch in its place." Velvet's eyes then widened, "Oh God, all this time... you weren't mad that I replaced you in The Beautiful People, you were mad that I replaced you in my bed."

"I was mad about both, but definitely more about you trying to replace me in The Beautiful People." Angelina lied after a brief pause.

"No you weren't." Velvet said, seeing right through Angelina, "You loved me, and by the looks of it you still do."

"I never loved you." Angelina snapped, "Not now, not ever."

There was a pause and then Velvet said, "I... I don't get it. You with a one who suggested that we just be friends with benefits... ohhhh... I was dating Gregory, so you must have figured I wouldn't leave you for him so you compromised."

"That's not..." Angelina started.

"Shhhh, it's ok sweetie, I get it. I probably wouldn't have left him for you when we first got together anyway, but you know he never compared to you right? No guy ever did. Or girl." Velvet said, biting her lip, "You know, I really did come here because I missed my friend. Ok, so I wanted help with Madison, someone to watch my back and I was thinking of betraying you first chance I got, but I didn't want to because I really, truly missed you Angelina. You have no idea how much. I... I was always a little bit in love with you, but I never thought you'd feel the same way. After all, what we used to do was just for fun right? That's what you used to say. Well, maybe this time we don't just do it for fun. Maybe this time we could be together, really together. Like, girlfriends."

"Ha, you think I want to date a skank like you!" Angelina interrupted.

"Yes." Velvet said bluntly, and then after a brief silence added, "I dare you, I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't. I dare you to tell me that you don't want to date me, that you don't want to be my girlfriend, that you're not in love with me and that you don't totally want every part of me and not just my body. I won't believe you, I just want to see if you can say it with a straight face."

There was a long pause and then Angelina asked, "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You probably shouldn't." Velvet said with a shrug, "I think we pretty much ended up stabbing each other in the back last time, and everyone in this business seems to turn on each other eventually, so really we can't trust each other at all. But you know what, I don't know about you but I'm pretty miserable without you, and I'm pretty sure your miserable without me. So let's not be miserable together. I mean really, what have you got to lose? If one of us betrays the other we'll get over it, if not maybe we get to live happily ever after together. Isn't either scenario better than not taking the chance and regretting it for the rest of our lives?"

There was another long pause as Angelina thought it over. There was still part of her which wanted nothing to do with Velvet... no, there was still part of her which acknowledged it was a bad idea to get involved with Velvet again because there wasn't a single part of her that didn't want Velvet, but 'want' could be a very dangerous thing. Then again there wasn't a single thing Velvet had just said which wasn't true, especially the part about how Angelina would regret not taking the chance for the rest of her life if she didn't. So, perhaps against her better judgment, Angelina finally admitted, "I have missed you."

Velvet smiled, "So, girlfriends?"

"Let's take things slow for now... at least outside the bedroom." Angelina said, "We can slowly reunite on impact, get back to being The Beautiful People... and then we can try this whole dating thing."

"Sounds good to me." Velvet grinned, "So, what ever will we do now?"

"I have a few ideas." Angelina grinned, kissing her lover and perhaps now girlfriend.

"Like what?" Velvet asked innocently in between kisses.

"Like this." Angelina said, stopping the brief making out session to pull Velvet upwards.

Going with the flow Velvet crawled up until she was hovering above Angelina's face and then turned around. It would have been easier if Angelina simply said she wanted to 69, but Velvet got the impression that Angelina was still a little on a power trip and wanted to force her into the right position.

Whatever Angelina's reasons were the result was the same, Velvet pressing herself down onto Angelina's lips while she bent forward and pulled the strap on up to Angelina's knees, allowing the other blonde to kick the harness off and spread her legs so that Velvet could have all the access she wanted.

Taking full advantage Velvet dived her head down and began eagerly lapping at Angelina's cunt, her tongue sliding rapidly up and down over those pussy lips, causing Angelina to moan loudly.

Velvet got the impression that Angelina wanted this to last a while, which was sweet, but Velvet was in no mood for slow and gentle. Her ass was still sore and gaping, but it was also humming with sexual satisfaction, her pussy craving that same type of satisfaction and knowing it wasn't going to get it before Angelina's pussy got it too so the last thing Velvet was about to do was tease, which was evident by the fact that her tongue was touching Angelina's clit on every lick she gave the other woman's cunt.

It wasn't long before Velvet showed her impatience again, slamming her tongue deep into Angelina and causing the TNA knockout champion to cry out in pleasure, her girlish cry causing Velvet to grin and begin roughly tongue fucking her fellow knockout.

Angelina hated how high-pitched her cry had been when Velvet penetrated her pussy with that soft little tongue of hers, but it couldn't be helped. She had forgotten just how skilful Velvet was when it came to pussy eating, the other blonde making Angelina wish they had never parted ways with only a few hard tongue thrusts.

Regardless of what Velvet was doing to her Angelina was determined to continue teasing her fellow blonde, the Canadian continuing to lick her American lover's womanhood with varying different strokes. Sometimes she would lick her long and soft, others quick and soft, other times long and hard, at times quick and hard, while sometimes keeping thing somewhere in between, constantly keeping Velvet guessing exactly what the next lick was going to be like.

Unlike her fellow blonde Angelina also kept her contact with Velvet's clit to a minimum, meaning every time she did touch it it never failed to make the other woman moan for her.

While Angelina fully intended to keep this up for as long as she could that didn't end up being nearly as long as she intended, Velvet's constant assault on her cunt combined with Velvet's cunt rubbing down on her face drove Angelina to show the bitch a thing or two about rug munching.

Angelina could have eaten the other woman's pussy for days and she still wouldn't have been able to teach Velvet anything about rug munching that she didn't already know. In trying to do so however Angelina brought Velvet an incredible amount of pleasure, Velvet crying out in joy as Angelina thrust her tongue inside her and began fucking her with it.

Clearly no longer going for nice and soft Angelina pounded Velvet's pussy with her tongue, pausing in the assault only to suck firmly down on her pussy lips and swallowing down a mouthful of her juices. Of course Velvet had been doing all this for quite a while now, but when Angelina really joined the party she began fucking Velvet harder than Velvet was fucking Angelina. Not wanting to get left behind in the dust Velvet picked up the pace of her tongue fucking, which in turn caused Angelina to pick up her pace, the two women slamming their tongues in and out of each other's cunts as fast as they could.

As they drilled each other's fuck holes both TNA knockouts were careful to make sure they got all the others sweet spots, both of them being impressed by how well the other remembered how to please them.

As far as Velvet knew Angelina hadn't been with any other woman since they had parted ways but the way she was tongue fucking her suggested otherwise. This caused a surge of jealousy to flood Velvet's body, which was both bizarre and hypocritical given their past together and the fact Velvet had spent the better part of last year in a three-way relationship and sleeping with any other guy or girl that caught her eye. Still, sometimes her body and/or her brain reacted irrationally, so she shrugged it off and concentrated on her current and very important task of muff diving.

For her part Angelina was also feeling a little jealous as she couldn't help feel Velvet had gotten just that little bit better at pussy eating since they had last been together, no doubt a result of Velvet spending a lot of quality time between the thighs of Madison and Lacey, but Angelina knew what a little pussy loving cunt lapper Velvet was and knew she wouldn't be able to go a year without eating some pussy. Hell, Angelina would put money on Velvet not being able to go a week without burying her face in between some chick's thighs and lapping away until she was covered in girl cum.

Velvet was certainly doing everything in her power to get covered in girl cum right now, a fact which helped Angelina to forget about any feelings of jealousy and concentrate on making her new bitch/girlfriend cum in her mouth, while hoping to do the same in Velvet's mouth.

With that in mind Angelina removed her tongue from Velvet's cunt, shoved two fingers inside it and began concentrating on sucking on her clit. Velvet copied these actions of course, but Angelina had been expecting it, just as she expected Velvet to copy her when she rapidly increased how hard she sucked on her clit and how roughly she drilled the other girl's love hole with her fingers, which of course Velvet did.

As a result the now newly reunited Beautiful People beautifully came together, their eyes rolling simultaneously in the back of their heads as their cum filled each other's mouths at the exact same time. Swallowing greedily The Beautiful People quickly pushed past their own ecstasy and concentrated on bringing more pleasure to the other, the two strong-willed women becoming lost in a battle to see who could make the other cum more.

Who knows how many orgasms later it ended in a draw as The Beautiful People rolled away from each other, gasping for breath for several moments before curling up together, Velvet in Angelina's arms, just the way it was always meant to be, as if there had never been a cross word between them.

The end.


End file.
